Colors on Your Skin
by rikunsem
Summary: Riku avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'écrire sur les mains.
1. Writing

_chapitre 01 .: **Writing**_

* * *

Riku avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'écrire sur les mains. C'était souvent des noms, et quand il n'en avait aucun à écrire, il notait des phrases de chansons qui lui faisaient penser à certaines choses de sa plus belle écriture, ou il lui arrivait alors de dessiner tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Souvent des étoiles, des petites planètes – une véritable voie lactée sur son bras entier.

Il a commencé dès son plus jeune âge. D'après lui, il l'a toujours fait.  
Lorsqu'il avait entre trois ou quatre ans, ses bras étaient déjà recouverts de noms. Personne n'arrivait vraiment à les lire, mais pour lui tout était clair. Ses dessins ne ressemblaient qu'à des ronds mais, déjà à ce temps-là, il vouait une éternelle admiration aux astres.  
Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit. À cet âge-là, tout les enfants avaient des trucs sur leurs mains – que ce soit peinture, traces de marqueurs, bics, - tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer qui tâchait.

C'est quand il commença à grandir que tout s'est compliqué.  
Riku écrivait les noms de chaque personne à qui il tenait – en conséquence, lorsqu'il avait un crush sur quelqu'un, le pauvre était déjà repéré de loin. Le pire fût qu'il était tombé dans une classe qui ne comprenait rien à l'égalité, et comme Riku avait toujours écrit des noms de garçons sur ses mains, la plus grande partie de sa classe le jugeait déjà. Comme la moitié de toute son école, en fait.  
L'autre partie l'ignorait et l'évitait autant qu'ils pouvaient. Riku écrivait le nom de chaque personne qui lui adressait la parole, ce qui lui coûta de nombreux regards et jugements de la part de ses camarades de classe. Personne ne lui adressait plus la parole, et Riku n'avait alors plus aucun nom à écrire sur ses bras. Il recommençait alors à dessiner ses étoiles et ses planètes, qui étaient de plus en plus belles.

Toute cette histoire s'est un peu calmée alors qu'il avait 16 ans. Il rencontra Axel, un garçon avec les cheveux rouges vifs et qui ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient. Il fit de même avec tout ce que les gens racontaient de Riku, et finit par devenir son meilleur ami. Le fait de voir son nom écrit sur le bras du garçon aux cheveux argentés ne le dérangeait pas du tout, et trouvait l'univers que Riku créait tout autour totalement épatant. Mais bien sûr, un jour, il partit. Comme tout le monde l'avait toujours fait. C'était quand il avait eu 20 ans. Ce n'était pas soudain, et Riku avait pu s'y préparer mentalement avant, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Son ami lui manquait, et maintenant, et il était à nouveau tout seul.

Il écrivait toujours le nom d'Axel sur son bras. Il continuait de dessiner une galaxie miniature tout autour de son nom, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Pendant une durée de temps qui sembla être une éternité à Riku, seul le nom d'Axel demeurait sur son bras.

Et quand quelqu'un osait lui demander pourquoi, il répondait juste _« pour ne pas oublier »_.

* * *

 _ **n/a:** yoo ~_

 _c'était censé être un one shot, mais j'ai remarqué que si je faisais tout en une fois,  
_ _ça irait un peu dans tout les sens. j'ai décidé d'en faire une toute petite fiction.  
je ne peux pas vous promettre beaucoup de mots, mais je pense écrire beaucoup plus dans la prochaine partie._

 _j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit avant-goût!_

 _\- your beloved mika_


	2. Names

_Et quand quelqu'un osait lui demander pourquoi, il répondait juste « pour ne pas oublier »._

* * *

 _chapitre 02 .: **Names**_

* * *

Même si Riku ne faisait que de se plaindre mentalement de l'absence de son meilleur ami, il gardait bien entendu contact avec lui. Pourquoi ne conserveraient-ils pas leur lien? Axel était devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie en le sauvant de sa solitude, des années auparavant.

 __ " Hey, Riku! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas me rendre visite? "  
_

C'était de cette manière que son ami l'avait salué de sa voix pleine d'impatience et d'énergie à la seconde où il avait décroché.

_ **" Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça.. "** répliqua calmement le garçon aux mains tremblantes.

Le ton de sa voix sous-entendait que ce n'était pas une vraie question, mais une simple remarque dite à voix haute. Il put entendre son ami soupirer au téléphone. Il s'en voulait un peu de refroidir l'ambiance aussi rapidement, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

 __ " Allez, je sais que tu en as envie! Je dois te manquer comme pas possible. "_  
_ " **...** "

Riku ne répondit pas, laissant un silence dans leur conversation.  
Bien sûr que oui il voulait voir Axel. Il serait capable de tuer avec cette motivation. Mais comment pourrait-il y aller? Axel habitait à plus de cinq heures de train, et Riku possédait très peu d'argent. Il suivait des cours, aussi - il vivait sa dernière année et c'était la période des examens. Il ne devait vraiment pas se louper - il voulait absolument quitter cet endroit où tout le monde autour de lui jugeait ses habitudes. Et, par-dessus tout -

 __ " Tu supportes toujours pas les transports en commun, huh? "_

Il y avait ça.

_ " **Je- je pourrais si c'est pour venir te voir, je pense, mais..** "  
 __ " Tu serais mal tout le long. Je suis contre. "_

Riku ne riposta pas. Pour deux raisons.  
La première était que, depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours eu du mal à endurer les trajets en groupe. Voyager en bus, en train, en métro, en avion.. Tout ça restait insoutenable pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait les subir de temps en temps, mais comme son ami venait de le dire, il se sentirait mal pendant toute leur durée. Même en en sortant, rien n'améliorerait son état - il serait épuisé mentalement pendant le reste de la journée et devenait insupportable pour ses proches.  
La deuxième raison était qu'il savait que le contredire ne valait pas le coup. Axel obtenait toujours le dernier mot et l'aurait probablement toujours avec lui (car il le laissait le gagner, la plupart du temps). Son ami avait souvent raison, et Riku admettait ses tords sans aucun mal.

Alors que le garçon aux cheveux argentés se perdait dans ses pensées, du bruit de l'autre côté du fil le ramena sur Terre. C'était de simples bruits de pas, mais par la suite, il perçut d'autres bruits qui se rapprochaient. Si Riku devait deviner ce que c'était, il dirait que quelqu'un tapait sur un clavier d'ordinateur assez vite tout près d'Axel.

 __ " Hey, Rox, ton frère est toujours_ là-bas, _pas vrai ? "_

Le bruit de clavier se stoppa d'un coup. Un court silence suivit, puis quelqu'un prit la parole.

 __ " Oui, il part demain. Pourquoi? "_  
 __ " Hmm. "_

Il entendit de nouveau des pas, et puis des pages que quelqu'un tournaient. Au loin, quelqu'un se remettait à taper sur le clavier d'ordinateur.  
La personne qu'Axel venait d'appeler "Rox" se nommait Roxas. Son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné pour lui, il y a quelques années, mais même si c'était le cas, Riku l'appréciait assez bien - malgré qu'une certaine tension persistait toujours entre eux deux et qu'ils se cherchaient mutuellement assez souvent.  
Lui et Axel vivaient ensemble dans un appartement plutôt spacieux. D'après eux, ils n'étaient que des amis - mais Riku savait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus que ça après avoir remarqué la lueur qui s'animait dans les yeux de son ami dès que Roxas se trouvait dans les parages. Il les taquinait souvent sur ce sujet, mais il essayait en même temps de ne pas trop forcer dessus - s'ils ne voulaient pas en parler, c'est qu'il y existait une raison.

 __ " Riku. Voyager avec une seule personne, tu peux le faire, pas vrai? "_  
_ " **Hmm.. Oui.** "

Il espérait, en tout cas.

 __ " Le frère de Roxas est dans la même ville que toi. Il est censé venir nous rejoindre demain. Je peux peut-être lui demander de passer te prendre pour que tu fasses le voyage avec lui? "_  
_ " **Oui, pourquoi pas.** "  
 __ " Génial! "_

Tout le sérieux que son ami avait pris pour trouver une solution venait de disparaître pour un ton beaucoup plus excité et énergique. L'Axel habituel.

 __ " Il s'appelle Sora, et je t'enverrai son numéro s'il est d'accord pour t'emmener. Tu pourras pas te tromper en le voyant - lui et Roxas sont jumeaux. "_  
_ " **D'accord.** "

Sora.. Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose.  
Peut-être connaissait-il quelqu'un qui portait le même? Ou peut-être l'avait-il juste entendu quelque part - ce n'était pas un nom très rare.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Riku ne s'y attarda pas très longtemps et reprit une discussion plus fluide avec son meilleur ami pendant quelques minutes avant de raccrocher afin qu'il se concentre pour étudier.

* * *

Axel respecta ses dires et demanda à Sora s'il pouvait emmener Riku dans un très court laps de temps : le jeune adulte aux cheveux argentés fût mit au courant de la situation durant la soirée suivant leur discussion téléphonique. Apparemment, Sora était très enthousiaste de rencontrer la personne avec qui le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait passé son adolescence, et avait accepté de passer le prendre pour aller les voir sans aucune hésitation.

Sans ne l'avoir jamais vu, Riku était déjà très réticent à passer du temps avec lui. Il n'avait en général jamais beaucoupé apprécié la compagnie des personnes trop agitées, qui s'excitaient à la moindre idée, qui débordaient d'énergie et qui ne la contrôlaient pas du tout. Axel avait été une exception, comme certains l'avaient été avant lui. Mais, la plupart du temps, ces gens étaient ceux qui étaient capables de faire le plus de mal à Riku. Si quelque chose les dérange, les gêne, ils le font remarquer tout de suite - et pour lui, qui énormément sortait du commun pour la majorité des gens, il s'attendait à recevoir beaucoup de remarques. Il avait appris avec le temps à les supporter, à les ignorer, mais ce n'était pas acquis, et il apprenait encore tout les jours. Savoir que Sora s'emballait à l'idée de le voir haussait probablement le niveau des attentes qu'il espérait de Riku - _ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait._

Il réfléchit beaucoup. Tellement qu'il n'en dormit pas cette nuit-là, et s'en voulut quand le matin apparût, sachant qu'il s'attardait trop sur des détails sans grande importance. Mais l'anxiété de Riku ne se contrôlait pas, peu importe combien il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas.

Il se demandait si passer autant de temps avec une personne de ce genre n'était pas pire que de voyager en groupe.  
 _J'aurais pu prendre le train,_ se dit-il, _ça m'aurait pris moins de temps.  
J'aurais pu aussi ne pas naître avec ces difficultés, ça aurait été plus facile.  
_La voix intérieure de Riku ne cessait pas de geindre et cela commençait déjà à l'épuiser. Il savait, au fond de lui, que partir avec Sora lui facilitait le voyage. Alors il décida de se secouer légèrement la tête, et de continuer à lire le message d'Axel.

...

Apparemment, Sora n'habitait pas très loin et il pouvait s'y rendre en marchant. Il pouvait compter une petite heure avant d'y être - sachant que Riku faisait tout ses déplacements à pieds, une heure lui semblait très peu.  
Étant déjà midi, il décida qu'il attraperait quelque chose à manger en passant, attrapa son fin marqueur noir, et se mit en route.

* * *

Une heure après, il bloquait devant la porte du frère de Roxas. Il se passait sa liste de choses à faire en boucle mentalement. _Manger?_ Fait. _Le prévenir qu'il arrivait?_ Fait. _Bagages pour la semaine?_ Il avait tout dans ses deux sacs. _Ses cours pour réviser?_ Dans un des sacs, aussi. _Marqueurs, bics?_ Il avait. _Oh._ Déclic. _Noms. Dessins_ _._ Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son bras gauche, même en sachant qu'il n'y trouverait rien.

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup. _Comment avait-il pu oublier?_ Il avait pourtant pris son marqueur noir avant de partir - et il le tenait d'ailleurs toujours fermement dans sa main droite. Ou, du moins, jusqu'à cet instant précis. Ses mains, ses bras, son corps tout entier se mit à trembler, laissant tomber ce fameux marqueur et ses deux larges sacs au sol. Il put sentir son coeur accélérer et en oublia comment respirer. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, s'appuya contre un des murs du bâtiment le plus proche et tenta vainement de se reprendre. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il s'était recroquevillé, le dos contre le mur, les mains autour de son ventre et les jambes pliées, rapprochées au maximum de son corps. S'il possédait le contrôle de lui-même, il se déferait de cette position - _c'est pas comme ça que j'arriverais à respirer, bordel!_ crierait-il intérieurement.

 _Comment?_ Il avait eu l'occasion de le faire quand il l'aurait voulu. _Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui avait été plus important que ça?_ _Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé?_ T'es qu'un bon à rien, mon pauvre, tu sais même pas au moins faire ça correctement! _Tais-toi._ Même respirer tu as du mal. _Tais-toi!_

Riku se combattait lui-même. Bien que ça n'en ait pas toujours l'air, toutes ces pensées lui appartenaient et surgissaient dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. Une insomnie, une crise d'angoisse, un moment de calme - chaque moment de tranquilité ne durait jamais très longtemps avec un esprit comme le sien, qui attaquait et l'emmenait dans les recoins les plus sombres de son âme. Il avait appris à les chasser, mais chaque crise, chaque _combat, -_ ils lui prenaient un certain temps.

 _Calme-toi. Relève-toi, respire._ Il obéit à ses propres ordres. _Inspire un bon coup. Et expire._

Il prit une minute pour respirer, à présent debout, ses poumons ayant accès à l'air frais, et il put sentir sa crise se finir alors qu'il poussa un long soupir.

Il ne se laissa aucun répit, sachant que cela pourrait mener à une seconde crise, et vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. Une quinzaine de minutes étaient passées.

Sans trop y réfléchir, ne voulant plus perdre de temps, il se lança. Il remarcha les quelques mètres qu'il avait rebroussés il y a quelques instants, reprit ses sacs en passant et se dirigea sans détours vers la porte de la petite maison qu'il pensa être celle de Sora. Et il toqua.

Il pouvait entendre de la musique provenant de l'intérieur de là où il se tenait. Des bruits un peu camouflés, ensuite - il crut percevoir le son de fournitures qui tomberaient. Ensuite, des bruits de pas rapides, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la porte et de lui. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas se retrouver trop collé à la personne qui ouvrira, et patienta.

Ce n'avait pas été très long. Une demi-seconde après s'être reculé, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon. Les premières choses que Riku remarqua fûrent immédiatement sa taille - il était plus petit que lui, et par plus petit, c'était vraiment plus petit - et ses yeux. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu qui réchauffe une âme tout en la transperçant de leur éclat.

_ " **Bonjour. Je suis -** "  
 __ " Riku? "_ L'inconnu sourit radieusement. _" Je suis Sora! Viens, entre. "_

Le plus grand força un petit sourire, acquiesça légèrement et entra à l'intérieur lorsque Sora lui laissa la place pour passer.

 __ " Je comptais sur le fait qu'on parte dès l'instant où tu arriverais, mais.. "_

Il avait l'air soudainement un peu embarassé. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés inclina légèrement la tête, curieux.

 __ " J'ai été surpris en t'entendant frapper à la porte. J'ai sursauté, et j'ai mis le bordel dans la cuisine. "_ Il se frottait l'arrière de la tête tout en lui expliquant. _" Il va falloir que je range avant de partir. Ca te dérange pas d'attendre? "_

Sora fit signe à Riku de poser ses sacs dans l'entrée, puis l'invita d'un signe de tête à le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une pièce que Riku reconnut comme la cuisine, et il put constater le bordel dont le plus jeune parlait.

 **_ " Oh. Je suis désolé.. Je peux peut-être aider à tout ramasser? "**  
 __ " Je refuserais bien ton aide en te disant que c'est pas ta faute, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'assistance. "_ rit Sora.

Le constant sourire du plus petit eut pour effet de faire apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Riku. Il s'approcha de la scène où, comme il l'avait bien entendu, étaient tombés de nombreux objets de cuisine. Un des tiroirs était complètement détaché du meuble et était tombé par terre - et tout les couverts à l'intérieur avec. Des casseroles et des poêles étaient aussi éparpillées sur le sol de la cuisine, et Riku décida de ne pas questionner comment Sora avait pu faire tomber autant de chose en ne faisant que sursauter.

 **_ " Où dois-je mettre - "** Il attrapa une casserole et questionnait Sora même du regard. **" - ça? "**  
 __ " Laisse-moi m'en occuper! Tu peux remettre le tiroir - "_ Il marqua une pause, comme s'il était confus par sa propre phrase, mais finit par enchaîner. _" - et y mettre les couverts. Y'a pas d'ordre particulier, fais comme tu le sens. "_

Il prit l'ustensile de ses mains, le rangeant dans un meuble. Riku se mit alors à la tâche - remontant le tiroir et y rangeant les couteaux, les fourchettes, les cuillères.. Et d'autres ustensiles sur lesquels il ne pouvait mettre aucun nom.

La musique qu'il entendait depuis l'extérieur il y a quelques instants était toujours présente, remplissant le silence que les deux garçons ne brisaient pas. Sora avait l'air d'hésiter pour chaque emplacement de ses récipients, ce qui laissa Riku penser que si même lui avait du mal à les ranger, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti tout seul. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il donna un coup de main au plus petit, balayant et ramassant les morceaux de verre qui étaient probablement autrefois des assiettes ou des tasses.

Sora décida ensuite de partir se changer. Riku n'avait pas fait très attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais son t-shirt était en effet tâché et troué à certains endroits.

En attendant le plus petit, il décida de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au tiroir qu'il avait rangé, réorganisant les ustensiles à l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes.

 __ " J'ai jamais vu ce tiroir aussi bien rangé. "_

N'ayant pas entendu Sora revenir, la voix derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il était toujours entrain de tirer sur un nouveau t-shirt afin de l'ajuster correctement, et se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-dessus de l'épaule de Riku. Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de celui-ci, il leva le regard vers le visage paralysé du plus grand.

Une autre difficulté de Riku était la proximité, le contact avec les gens : tant que c'était qu'il connaissait et appréciait, il n'avait aucun problème avec, mais si ça se passait avec des inconnus.. Il se pétrifiait. Tout cela contribuait aussi à sa haine vouée aux transports en commun - le contact avec les gens était presque obligé, dans ces cas-là.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et pu sentir la présence près de lui s'éloigner assez pour que sa respiration puisse reprendre à un rythme normal.

 __ " Désolé. "_

Il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un Sora au visage coupable. Il avait l'air légèrement inquiet, ce qui provoqua à Riku de se détester sur le moment.

_ " **Pas ta faute.** " Il força un sourire, inclinant légèrement la tête.

L'autre se vit obligé de sourire en retour, d'abord hésitant, mais Riku put décerner l'instant où son sourire devint sincère.  
Inconsciemment, le sien était devenu sincère, lui aussi.

* * *

Le nombre et la dimension des bagages de Sora épata Riku. S'il avait vu quelqu'un avec autant de bagages sans connaître le contexte, il aurait immédiatement pensé que cette personne partait pour un mois, voire plus. Il essayait de tout faire rentrer de le coffre de sa voiture, mais il abandonna rapidement et décida de mettre une partie des bagages sur la banquette arrière.  
Le plus grand l'avait juste regardé tout le long, sans savoir s'il devait déjà monter ou s'il devait aller l'aider. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il aurait dû l'assister, Sora avait déjà tout fait et lui faisait signe de grimper dans le véhicule. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le début du silence était plutôt silencieux. Sora avait l'air d'hésiter à prendre la parole, tandis que Riku était trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir que le plus petit cherchait deséspérément un sujet de conversation pour briser le silence.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur l'autoroute et que Riku savait que la voiture ne subirait plus énormément de secousses ou de tournants, il sortit son marqueur noir de sa poche. Il hésita un instant, se demandant ce que le plus petit allait penser de ce qu'il allait faire, mais se lança après quelques secondes. Sora ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais il finit par percevoir les petits mouvements que son compagnon de voyage faisait. Un énorme sourire apparut alors sur son visage.

 __ " Axel m'a tellement parlé des merveilles que tu fais sur ton bras! Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais pouvoir les voir!"_

Sa voix sonnait très enthousiaste, et cela agaça légèrement Riku qui stoppa toute activité. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait voir _ça?_ C'était comme un cahier de brouillon sur sa propre peau. Un cahier de brouillon ou un journal secret sur lequel était écrit les noms de tout ce à qui il tenait. Il ne se plaindrait jamais assez du nombre de fois où quelqu'un qui avait vu son nom sur son bras l'avait forcé à le faire disparaître de là, sans se soucier du reste ; de la beauté de ses dessins, de ces astres qu'il redessinait encore et encore chaque jour. Du nombre de fois où les gens lui avaient frotté le bras à l'eau, tellement fort, tellement vite, effaçant les noms de tout le monde, et toute sa galaxie miniature avec. Et il n'oublierait surtout pas que son bras en était rouge, presque écarlate, et que cela inquiétait ses proches qui imaginaient que les pires choses lui étaient arrivées. Et surtout, surtout, il se souviendrait de l'immense peur qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait réécrire les mêmes noms le lendemain, de l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait en voyant les personnes concernées s'approcher de lui et analyzer son bras pour s'assurer qu'ils n'y étaient pas. Pendant des années, jamais il n'avait écrit le même nom deux fois.

Alors comment, _comment_ est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait vouloir voir ce même bras qui avait été autant détesté pendant si longtemps?

 __ " J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça.. "_ Murmura Sora avec prudence, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller la colère de Riku. _" Mais ça me plairait vraiment de voir, tu sais, quand tu auras fini. "_

Et à nouveau, il finit sa phrase en souriant, puis se concentra sur la route.

Les pensées de Riku s'étaient doucement calmées, et il pouvait réfléchir dans le calme. Il réagissait de manière excessive, et s'en rendait compte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un souhaitait voir ses dessins; bien que ce soit la première fois que cette personne ne soit pas Axel.

Il mettait tellement de temps et tellement de précision à dessiner ces astres qu'il se dit que si quelqu'un lui demandait, il pouvait leur montrer, en fait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir mal. Ce qu'il faisait était beau. Ce qu'il faisait pouvait effrayer certains et les rendre jaloux. Ce qu'il était capable de faire en valait beaucoup, et que s'il faisait ça sur une feuille blanche, il pourrait le vendre à des milliers.  
Enfin, tout ça, c'était ce qu'Axel avait toujours dit. Peut-être que Riku devrait commencer à le croire, maintenant. Peut-être pas tout, il fallait reste réaliste, mais peut-être devrait-il commencer à croire qu'il avait un certain talent. Peut-être.

Une nouvelle partie du trajet se fit en silence. Ce n'était plus un silence d'attente, mais un silence assez comfortable. Aucun des deux n'avait quelque chose de spécial à dire, et ce n'était pas la fin du monde. C'était un silence agréable.

Sora décida de s'arrêter sur une aire de repos. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il roulait, et ses bras semblaient commencer à s'engourdir. Ils leur restaient encore environ cinq heures de route; ils arriveraient probablement tard dans la soirée.

Le brun s'enfonça un peu dans son siège tout en étirant ses bras vers le haut. Il se remonta presqu'aussitôt et laissa reposer sa tête un moment, tout en bougeant ses bras endormis. Riku l'observait faire du coin de l'oeil, tout en se concentrant toujours sur ce qu'il faisait.

Cinq minutes passèrent, et Sora avait fermé les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas, alors il ne disait rien. Puis vint le moment où le plus grand eut fini de décorer son bras gauche.

Il ouvrit une poche de sa veste qu'il avait sur ses genoux et rangea son marqueur dedans. Le léger bruit qu'il avait provoqué avait ouvert les yeux de Sora, qui s'étirait maintenant à nouveau en baillant.  
Le garçon aux cheveux argentés décida de ce moment pour se lancer.

 **_ " Sora. "**

Le brun se tourna vers Riku, l'incitant à continuer.

 **_ " Tu.. Tu voulais voir, pas vrai? "**

Il se sentait gêné, mais avait finalement décidé de le faire. Il tendait légèrement son bras gauche vers Sora, qui était devenu tout excité. Il s'était tourné face à Riku et avait tiré sur son bras pour le voir de plus près - ce qui causa à Riku de devoir résister pour ne pas tomber en avant. Il examina chaque détail, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres, et il traçait chaque détail de ses dessins avec ses doigts délicatement, traçant les cercles des planètes, les branches des petites étoiles, les formes moins précises des nébuleuses et des supernovas. Tout y passait.

Le plus grand ne réagit pas négativement au contact, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.  
Si on lui demandait de décrire ce qu'il vivait, il en aurait eu pour des heures. La main qui le tenait était légèrement chaude. Il sentait qu'il n'osait pas le tenir trop fort, probablement de peur de lui faire mal ou de lui tirer la peau. Sa prise était délicate - c'était comme s'il ne le touchait que du bout de ses doigts, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas en sentant la chaleur de la paume de sa main contre son poignet. Bien que le contact semblait sans grande emprise, il savait que s'il laissait son bras aller dans sa main, il le supporterait sans aucun problème. Ensuite, il y avait ses doigts. Ceux qui caressaient sa peau lentement avec toute la douceur et la légèreté du monde. Ils étaient petits, un peu plus froids que la main qui le tenait, et il pouvait sentir toute la délicatesse qu'y mettait le brun.  
Oh, si on lui demandait, il dirait que ce contact ne le dérangeait pas du tout - bien au contraire.

Mais Sora le lâcha soudainement, mettant fin aux pensées qui traversaient la tête du plus vieux. Il continua de fixer le bras de Riku un moment, avant de regarder en l'air, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

 __ " Dis, Riku.. "_

Le concerné leva le regard vers lui, le questionnant du regard. Le brun cessa de fixer le ciel, et bloqua ses deux yeux bleus sur celui qu'il venait d'appeler.

 __ " Tu voudrais pas écrire mon nom? "_  
 **_ " Attends. Quoi? "**

Sans pouvoir les contrôler, les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de la bouche du garçon aux cheveux argentés.  
Non seulement cette personne voulait voir son bras, mais aussi voulait-il que son nom soit écrit dessus?  
Est-ce qu'il hallucinait?

Sora lui sourit en réponse, avant de prendre la parole.

 __ " Tout est si beau.. Pourtant, le nom d'Axel me semble si seul. Je me disais qu'un peu de compagnie serait la bienvenue. "_

Riku fixa le brun un instant, réticant.

 __ " Tout comme toi. "_  
 **_ " Pardon? "**  
 __ " Si le nom est seul, et que pourtant cette personne habite si loin, est-ce la seule personne à qui tu tiens? Es-tu aussi seul que ce nom? "_ Il marqua une légère pause et dévia son regard de Riku, regardant le ciel à travers sa fenêtre. _" Axel m'a expliqué que tu écrivais toujours les noms de ceux que tu ne veux pas oublier. Est-il le seul? N'as-tu personne d'autre en dehors de lui? "_

Il soupira légèrement. Riku pouvait entendre que le ton de sa voix devenait de plus en plus triste.

 __ " Je.. C'est un peu précipité, mais si mes hypothèses s'avèrent vraies, et que tu ne me détestes pas.. "_ Il se tourna à nouveau vers le plus silencieux, et lui sourit. _" Tu peux me compter parmis tes amis! "_

Le sourire que le plus petit offrait à Riku était.. incroyable. Lumineux. Il eut l'impression que son sourire avait illuminé quelque chose en lui.  
Il lui rendit un sourire, accompagné d'un léger rire.

 **_ " Merci. "**

La seule réponse qu'il eut fût un nouveau sourire, qui provoqua exactement la même chose à Riku que précédemment.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce sentiment?

Il n'y pensa pas beaucoup, et sortit simplement le marqueur de la poche de sa veste. Il s'appliqua à rajouter le nom de Sora, faisant en sorte qu'il pouvait avoir l'air d'être là depuis le début et ne pas d'avoir été rajouté. Le S était finement écrit, se faufilant entre les étoiles, tandis que le O était transformé en une petite planète. Le R et le A étaient simplement écrits de la plus belle écriture qu'il pouvait.

Sora l'avait observé faire, un sourire d'admiration collé au visage. Ce n'est que quand il eut finit qu'il osa prendre la parole.

 __ " Tu sais que tu vas devoir le réécrire tout les jours maintenant, hein? "_

Riku se mit alors à rire sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il acquiesça légèrement la tête ensuite, se promettant à lui-même que le prénom de Sora serait toujours présent sur son bras à partir de maintenant.

* * *

 _ **n/a ;** hellooo ~_

 _je suis terriblement désolé de l'attente que j'ai provoqué! mais voilà finalement la suite :3  
sans trop vous mentir, je ne sais plus trop où je vais avec tout ça,  
mais je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant cette fanfic!_

 _si je suis mes plans de base, le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier.  
je trouve déjà pas mal le fait d'avoir tourné un OS en une petite fiction,  
mais si j'ai moyen de rallonger tout en gardant une longueur convenable  
de chapitre, je vous promets que je le ferai! ;w;  
_

 _j'espère toujours que vous avez apprécié!_

 _\- mika_


End file.
